Crocstal Galaxy
Crocstal Galaxy is where do Croconians, Kappas, Birdies, and Dark Birds live. Not to forget Chester's clan. This galaxy has 6 planets and is 5 trillion cubic lightyears wide. It's smaller than the Milky Way, but its population is more than the Milky Way, since any creature fills the space in any planet. Not EVERY space though. Any planet can be a house of this galaxy's creatures. If you wanna live here, choose Rinkple or FlashCroc. You can live in Chezvurandieselovu too, but it's colder than the South Pole and you'll live in holes. Very dark holes. Other planets don't contain oxygen. For the explanation, let's start from the left to the right. Todarch Yes, maybe some people think it's like Earth and can be lived in. But what? No! It doesn't contain any oxygen and the inhabitants can't speak-they use telepathy to communicate, and wouldn't be able to read a human's mind. If you visit this planet, you'll be bored and just stare at the inhabitants since they don't move a lot. And, there aren't any mountains. My opinion is it's the most boring planet. Maybe it would have 0 votes for tourist attractions, but it has the best defense and preparation for war. You better visit its Moomba (we call it Moon). It's quite beautiful. Chezvurandieselovu This is the planet with the longest name (probably) and the biggest volume. It was named under its inventors, Chezvura and Dieselovu. Maybe you think it's a giant piece of cheese, or it had an experience (CRASH and BOOM) like the Moon. The holes (that look like cheeseholes) are places to live in that are dug by the inhabitants, since it is very cold in this planet. When you go deeper, it's warmer. Yes, closer to the center of the Earth-i mean the center of Chezvurandieselovu. Rinkple This planet was invented when a Prinkle-coloured Penguin Kappa had an accident and crashed to this planet. She was dead, and her last worlds was "Rinkple". Maybe she misspelled "Prinkle". But the inhabitants made a grave for her! A visitor? Why? Well, i think the inhabitants worship females since after we did a research with the inhabitants, we found out that they can't reproduce (AKA all of them are males). Fortunately, someone dug the grave again, did a suicide and miracle happened. She was revived. But she was turned into such creature. Golem This planet is filled with golems, and they call everyone "Golem". Since any names are "Golem", but with different accents and tones, we decided to call this planet "Golem" too. You should learn their accents and tones. They are the best when it comes to music and they're friendly enough to join your group band. If you wanna bring them to Earth, you will be trapped in jail and even if you can, they're too big to join an indoor concert. You'll need a special suit from FlashCroc if you wanna live there and it's really hot to be inside the suit. And the planet is also quite hot. FlashCroc Finally, the top of the tourist attractions! It's FlashCroc! No wonder if our company is named FlashCroc too, because of this planet's popularity! Wait, why are we talking about the company... FlashCroc is filled with Croconians, Kappas, Birdies and Dark Birds (that you play in our games). FlashCroc is also a company to express the fun in this planet. All of the creatures are friendly, except dark birds. This planet only has frozen seas. But you don't need to worry, one big hit as strong as a golem and the ice will crack. Yes, it looks like there's no water but from the different side of the planet, many frozen seas are already cracked. This planet is 50% grass, 25% dry land, 15% seas and 10% frozen seas. Mi-ne Yep, it looks like a mine. It is the closest planet to our Sun, but it's the darkest one since the sunlight are covered by black volcanoes. This planet has over 30,000 mountains; 56% volcanoes, 20% inactive mountains, and 24% dead mountains. The highest mountain in this planet reaches 70,271 m above the sea level. This planet is 70% mountains! Yes, unbelievable but it is a fact. And that's why it looks like a mine. Not all of the mountains are black, some are rainbow-coloured and could be very beautiful. But those are small mountains that reaches around 60-500 m above the sea level. It's the most beautiful planet in this galaxy.